HGd10PHB - PhysCom
The following are the skill checks for each type of weapon. Specific weapons may all have the same type and therefore use the same skill. However, different types of weapons require a different type of skill to use, so that is a different skill slot. For example, if Muskrat has a regular longsword bought off the streets, but late comes across a Falchion of Lifestealing, he uses the same skill for both, 1H Melee and the bonuses of the individual sword are added to the skill. However, if he is trained in 1H Melee and comes across a Battleaxe of Flame, a battleaxe is a different kind of weapon using significantly different techniques. He will have to learn to use the new weapon as a separate skill (2H Melee). For all weapons, like any other skill, with no Base Points (BP) or Trained Points (TP) in a skill, the skill check is the Basic Skill (such as Melee Combat). All other magic (e.g. fire-based) works as normal. In the above example, Muskrat already knows how to use 1H Melee and so picking up the Falchion of LIfestealing, he gets all appropriate bonuses. However, for the Battleaxe of Flame, only the Fire-type would apply (so double damage vs. creatures weak against Fire), but no other bonuses would apply. Skill Bonus: '''Weapons add certain skill bonuses to hit, which is often countered to an extent by armor bonuses. These skill bonuses are added to the roll on top of any other modifiers, making physical combat more deadly. Skill bonuses are also added to damage rolls after the hit is determined. '''Damage: When an attack is resolved with a success, Damage is typically the effect of connecting with a physical weapon. Like attack rolls, damage rolls can use the Xd10 mechanic. Add up the modifiers and for every 5 subtracted from the modifiers, an additional d10 can be rolled. Damage rolls are 1d10+ Roll Difference + or Advantages. Attack Roll Difference -'' The difference in the Active Roll to attack and the Reactive Roll to defend gets calculated into damage unless the defender used Dodge. Skilled attackers can potentially slay an opponent in one shot if the difference in skill is sufficient. ''Enhancements -'' Enhancements to damage include such things as magical enhancements or craftmanship bonuses. ''Advantages -'' Advantages are particular to weapon type such as the Falchion's +2 bonus to damage vs. Light Armor. They only apply in certain circumstances or may not apply to damage. '''Range:' For melee weapons, this is the standard reach including arm length of a human. For ranged weapons, this is the base ranged increment. Every equal length beyond the listed range adds a -5 to the attack roll. Special: '''This covers special conditions that provide an advantage to weapons. Some weapons do better damage against certain armors. Some provide skill bonuses such as Trip or Parry. This box also lists the type of damage dealt by the weapon. '''Physical Combat - Melee Weapons Melee weapons are weapons used in close range combat with a weapon that does not usually have ammo and does not leave the fighter's hands (though that certainly isn't always the case). Melee is a broader term than Hand to Hand (which is a sub-category below) and speaks of those who are fighting within just a few meters of each other. 1H Melee This category includes any kind of weapon that is wielded in only one hand: hammers, short swords, longswords, axes, rapiers, daggers, knives, scimitars, falchions, sickles, katanas, kukris, clubs, maces, and many many more. Hybrid swords, which use either 1 or 2 hands may be added under this category. Character Sheet Example Weapon LIst *+1 SPD only applies for AGL greater than 7. 2H Melee This category includes heavier weapons that must be wielded with two hands: battlehammers, double half-moon axes, greatswords, claymores, masamune, and mauls. Hybrid swords, which use either 1 or 2 hands may be added under this category. When wielding these weapons, no shields (other than bracers) can be worn, nor can either hand be used for anything other action that turn. Character Sheet Example Weapon List *-1 SPD only applies for STR less than 8. Double Ended This category covers any weapon that has the “head” of the weapon at both ends. Included are two-ended blades, axes, hammers, and spears. Character Sheet Example Weapon List *-1 SPD only applies for STR less than 9. **+1 SPD only applies for AGL greater than 8. Polearm These weapons have the added benefit of reach, which doubles their melee range. Some of these weapons have a minimum range, however, meaning they have no effective offensive capacity below that minimum range. Character Sheet Example Weapon LIst Flails Flails require their own special category because they have a bit of physics involved that takes some getting used to beyond just beating people with them. To fully realize the potential of a flails, special training is required beyond clubs. Whether hunting vampires or simply fleeing from ancient temples full of snakes, whips come in many varieties and just look cool. They can be made of leather, chain, metal cable or what have you. Whips may be plain or end in a variety of tips such as bone, glass, metal, or our favorite, the morning star. Character Sheet Example Weapon LIst Hand to Hand There are relatively few actual weapons in this category. This category instead focuses on different basic moves one can do when unarmed. Kinds with added appendages such as tails or wings may also use them under this skill umbrella. Each of these moves must be learned separately, but they all fall under the Unarmed Skill. To learn the move, roll an Unarmed Skill check vs the DS of the move. If the check is higher, the character has learned the move and can use it. Attempting to use the move without learning it first means no SCB and only 1d10 may be used. Character Sheet Example Weapons List Moves Swordbreaker This category includes weapons used more for disarming opponents or capturing than killing them. Character Sheet Example Weapon List Improvised Weapon Because improvised weapons are not designed to be used as weapons, there is a penalty of -1d10 added to the roll to used improvised weapons, even if the person grows skilled with doing so. This penalty subtracts 1 dice from being rolled before the roll is ever made. Improvised weapons use STR as their Primary Characteristic and WIS as their Secondary, meaning they get half their WIS score as bonus. Below is an example of someone who has used improvised weapons just enough to gain 1 Trained Point in the skill. If there are no BP or TP in the skill, they do not get to use the Secondary Characteristic or any bonuses supplied by the weapon. Special Attacks - Melee Special attacks are a series of attacks made with melee weapons that do more than the standard effect of the weapon. The weapon skill check is made with the applied Skill Bonus for the move to get the resulting special effect. Physical Combat - Ranged Weapons Ranged combat is combat that typically uses weapons that are thrown or launched, or that have ammo that is launched by the main weapon. Ranged combat is typically between opponents who cannot reach one another with melee weapons. Thrown Weapons Any weapon designed to be launched by hand through the air fit into this category. Ranges are given as base increments, not maximums. For every range increment, subtract 2 from the skill check. Character Sheet Example Weapon List Bows This category covers any size bow that is manual to draw and release. Character Sheet Example Weapon List Crossbows & Guns This category covers any mechanical device that launches a missile due to elastic force that is not manually drawn and released. Character Sheet Example Weapon List *Upgradeable - Regular weapons have modifications that can be made that can enhance the weapon's effectiveness. '-->Ammo<--' This section applies to projectiles that are needed for Bows, Crossbows, or Guns. *Upgradeable - Regular weapons have modifications that can be made that can enhance the weapon's effectiveness. Special Attacks - Ranged Special attacks are a series of attacks made with ranged weapons that do more than the standard effect of the weapon. The weapon skill check is made with the applied Skill Bonus for the move to get the resulting special effect. Physical Combat - Armor Armor provides protection from physical attacks of most kinds. However, the heavier the armor is, the harder it is to do other skills, especially those that require movement of some kind. Spells with Somatic Components, Movement Skills, Hand to Hand combat, and so-on take penalties for wearing all but the lightest armor. The Skill Bonus column for the Armor adds to the appropriate Armor Skill, but the Skill Penalty applies to these other skills. Natural/No Armor Natural or no armor means that the character fights in skin, scales, fur, or cloth, i.e. whatever they would wear around the house during normal active hours. For a human, this is likely simple clothing. For a dragon, it's their scales. Light Armor Light armor includes padded, leather, studded leather, and hide. These armors are easier to move around in and work best by deflecting near hits and glancing blows rather than absorbing impacts from more direct hits. Light armor, therefore relies heavily on agility to get out of the way and perception to see what’s coming. Character Sheet Example Armor List Medium Armor Medium armors are heavier but still allow some freedom of movement, but can take direct hits better. Chainmail, ringmail, and scale mail, and breastplate only plate mail are considered medium armor. More exotic forms are wood or ceramic armor. Given that the armor is heavier, strength comes into play quite a bit, but agility and perception still play an important role. Character Sheet Example Armor List Heavy Armor Heavy armor, as the name implies, takes a lot of strength because of its weight. These types of armor are difficult to move around in but are capable of taking quite a bit of punishment. Still, a modicum of perception is required to be anything more than a practice dummy for your opponent. Heavy armors include banded, splint, and full plate mail armor. Character Sheet Example Armor List Shield Skill (As Weapon) Shields are primarily defensive in nature, but they can also be used on offense. Any kind of shield that is worn loosely (e.g. not bracers) can be used as a weapon as well as for defense. Tower Shields cannot be used as a weapon unless STR is 9+. Although all of the moves below fall under the Shield Skill roll, each move must be learned separately. To learn the move, roll the Shield Skill roll vs the DS of the move. If the skill check is higher, the move can now be used by the character when wielding a shield and using it as a weapon. Character Sheet Example Moves Light Shields Light shields are those mobile pieces of defense that are moved about easily to position them between an incoming attack and the bearer. Even bracers require training to use for more than incidental defense. Light shields include bracers, bucklers, and small shields and everything up to and including those of a size with the well known “kite” shields. *Front arc only **Weight and Material Costs based on standard material (leather, wood) can increase with more expensive material. Heavy Shields Heavy shields are less about moving them between the attack and the defender and more about having something substantial to hide behind. They are also used in tight formation to create a nearly impenetrable barrier. Heavy shields are particularly useful against ranged attacks, but they are difficult to move. Anything larger than a kite shield and including tower shields is considered a heavy shield. *Front arc only **Weight and Material Costs based on standard material (leather, wood) can increase with more expensive material. Navigation * Monetary Systems * Arms and Armor * Goods, Materials, & Components * Services Main Index * [[HGD10|'Hero's Guild Players Handbook Home']] * Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds * Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics * Chapter 3 - Skills * Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles * Chapter 5 - Physical Combat Skills * Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills * Chapter 7 - Equipment * Chapter 8 - Crafting * Chapter 9 - Knowledge Social and Movement Skills * Chapter 10 - Optional Classes * Chapter 11 - Rules of Engagement